plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Shotgun CS-DAZ
Sfsffd.PNG Screenshot_277.png|The Shotgun CS-DAZ in the Equipment Shop. 192.png|Firing the Shotgun CS-DAZ Fdsfsd.PNG The Shotgun CS-DAZ is a pump-action shotgun, made by the Civil Security that fires four projectiles per shot. It is one of the three shotguns in the campaign, and one of seven in total. The other campaign shotguns include the Alien Shotgun and the Shotgun C-01s. This is the only shotgun that cannot be bought or upgraded in the Equipment Shop by the Marine. However, Proxy can pick it up and upgrade it during her campaign. It is a rare weapon in the Campaign. The Shotgun CS-DAZ, like the other basic Civil Security weapons, is uniform in its grey color. It features a pistol grip as opposed to a stock. There is a realistic pump feature that slides back when the weapon is being fired, even without the hand of the player at times. The shotgun CS-DAZ makes a pump-action reloading sound after being fired, or when being picked up in between shots. The shotgun CS-DAZ has the highest damage of all shotguns when all projectiles hit their target. Although the Shotgun C-01s and the Alien Shotgun fire more accurately, the CS-DAZ can shoot up to four rounds per shot, while the Alien Shotgun only fires two, the C-01s with three shots. The CS-DAZ can do a great deal of damage to enemies at close range but will lose its effectiveness over longer distances, as the projectiles tend to spread out away from the center of the target, even more so than the other shotguns. An unupgraded Shotgun CS-DAZ will only fire three projectiles, but this is fixed by a single upgrade level. However, the weapon is pump action, like the Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot; meaning, if fired and immediately holstered, when the weapon is taken out again, it must pump to reload. Location It is seen on rare occasions being used by Civil Security Heavies and once by a Civil Security Lite in the Proxy Campaign, and is only seen once in the Marine Campaign being used by four Civil Security Ghosts (level 25) It can be picked up on level 30 by Proxy and upgraded in the Proxy Equipment Shop. This gun costs $1600 credits and can be upgraded for $300 credits, with a full upgrade price of $2500 credits, making it the cheapest shotgun in the game. Normally the Marine cannot use the weapon; however, it is fairly simple to give him the weapon during the Marine/Proxy Co-op levels, allowing him to use it in other levels. Simply "trade" weapons (Drop the weapons in their respective slots and pick them up with the proper characters) to obtain it for the Marine. Trivia * The CS-DAZ is Proxy's signature weapon. * This gun can be useful in revealing the location of Civil Security Ghosts because of its widespread shots. *Its projectiles share the exact same characteristics as the Assault Rifle CS-RC, including identical power, damage, and appearance. This means that Shotgun CS-DAZ has the lowest single projectile power of any shotgun. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Slot 3 Category:Proxy Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Civil Security